De la perdición
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Dean busca a la criatura que los sacó del infierno, se encuentra con un desconocido de ojos azules.


**Título:** De la perdición

**Fandom:** Supernatural  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Dean, Balthazar, Bobby

**Disclaimer:** Escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo como entretenimiento.  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> Inicio de la cuarta temporada.  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Dean busca a la criatura que lo sacó del Infierno.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> La séptima temporada da unas ganas locas de escribir todo desde el principio. Ni beteado está porque lo escribí en caliente.

- ¿Seguro que hiciste la invocación correctamente? – preguntó Dean, al cabo de un interminable silencio. Bobby Singer, el viejo cazador, le respondió sin palabras poniendo su mejor cara de "Ahora me vengas con esas".

- Nada más quería asegurarme. Estas muy sensible, ¿eh? – Dean no soportaba la incertidumbre. Algo lo había sacado del Infierno y no iba a parar hasta descubrir que era. No tenía muchos indicios, aparte de una quemadura en el brazo en forma de mano, un nombre extraño y una pobre síquica con los ojos derretidos. Y el maldito bicho seguía haciéndose del rogar.

El sonido de alas batientes los alertó. Pero era demasiado fuerte. O tenían una invasión de pájaros a lo Hitchcock o se acercaba algo REALMENTE grande. La bodega donde esperaban se estremeció, y Dean miró la infinidad de símbolos de protección en las paredes. Se preguntó como podían defenderlo unas rayitas de pintura si estaban a punto de enfrentar a un Godzilla emplumado.

Las puertas se abrieron, partiendo la gruesa viga que las cerraba como si fuera un lápiz, y algo con forma humana entró. Aquello se dirigió hacia ellos despacio, indiferente al viento, las lámparas estallando a su alrededor cubriéndolo de chispas, y los disparos a quemarropa en el pecho. Dean se dio cuenta, alarmado, de que lo tenía a unos pasos de distancia, y que las balas no lo habían hecho ni parpadear. Rápidamente, tomó el cuchillo mata demonios y lo ocultó tras su espalda.

- Bonito recibimiento – dijo la criatura. De todas las cosas desconcertantes que podía hacer, resultó que hablaba con acento británico.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó Dean.

Esa cosa entrecerró sus ojos azules.

- Yo fui quien te tomó y te sacó de la perdición.

- Gracias por eso – dijo Dean con sarcasmo antes de enterrarle el cuchillo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas. El desconocido suspiró de impaciencia, sacó el arma y la dejó caer. Después se dio la vuelta, y puso dos dedos sobre la frente de Bobby, quien había esperado poder tomarlo por sorpresa y partirle la cabeza con una barra de hierro. El cazador se desplomó ante la indiferencia del visitante.

Dean se apresuró al lado del caído, le tomó el pulso en el cuello.

- Tu amigo esta bien – dijo el recién llegado, examinando la pintura de las paredes y el equipo de los cazadores con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar Dean, poniéndose de pie.

- Mi nombre es Balthazar- respondió, dignándose a mirarlo.

- Eso ya lo se.

- ¿Y no hace sonar ninguna campana en tu cabeza? ¿Ni siquiera porque según la tradición, es el nombre de uno de los tres hombres sabios que visitaron al niño Jesús?

- ¿Qué rayos eres?

El otro sonrió, y unas finas arrugas se marcaron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

- Soy un ángel del Señor.

- No existe tal cosa.

Balthazar se acercó aun más, y miró al cazador a los ojos.

- Todo el tiempo que estuviste en el Infierno, ¿nunca se te ocurrió que tal vez, sólo tal vez pudiera existir lo opuesto? ¿Qué así como te consta que hay demonios pueden existir los ángeles?

Quien sabe si sería su acento, pero Dean sintió como si se estuviera burlando de él. Balthazar se alejó un poco, al mismo tiempo que relámpagos iluminaban el lugar y se escuchaban truenos. Tras él, se proyectó la sombra de un par de alas enormes. La luz se extinguió y el ángel sonrió, satisfecho de haber probado su punto.

- Vaya ángel – dijo Dean, irritado por la actitud del otro -. Quemaste los ojos de esa pobre mujer.

- Ah, si – Balthazar hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia -. Pero no hubiera sucedido de hacerme caso. Le dije claramente a esa niña traviesa que no me siguiera espiando. Mi verdadera forma es abrumadora para los humanos, como ya te diste cuenta.

- La estación de gas y el motel. ¿Eras tú?

- Un punto para el humano – de tener una copa hubiera hecho un brindis.

- Para la próxima baja el volumen.

- Lo siento. Mi error. Hay humanos que pueden percibir mi verdadera forma sin daño. Obviamente, esperaba demasiado de ti.

- ¿Y que forma se supone que tienes ahora?

- Este es un recipiente – Balthazar se sacudió el polvo de la chaqueta negra, y jugueteo con la cadena que colgaba de su cuello -. Bonito, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estas poseyendo al primer pobre bastardo que sacaste de un pub inglés?

- No te preocupes por él. No le hecho nada que no haya querido… o pedido – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Sabes que? No te creo nada de lo que me dices.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – Balthazar se paseo, impaciente, alrededor de Dean -. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? Antes los humanos aceptaban este tipo de cosas sin tanto problema.

- Si eres un ángel, ¿Qué interés tendrías en sacarme del Infierno?

- Las cosas buenas pasan, Dean. Deja de cuestionarte. Muestra agradecimiento y cállate.

- En mi experiencia, las cosas no suceden simplemente así.

- Ya veo, una crisis de fe. Francamente, no te culpo – Balthazar se detuvo, y prestó atención, como si escuchar algo a lo lejos -. Pero no es lo único. Hay algo más.

Dean reprimió la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás, y aguanto el examen del ángel.

- Crees que no mereces ser salvado – el dictamen pareció sorprender al mismo Balthazar. Le sonrió al cazador con indulgencia, como si este fuera un niño pequeño necesitado de consuelo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – insistió Dean.

Balthazar dejó de sonreír y su rostro mostró completa seriedad.

Por que Dios lo ordenó – declaró con firmeza -. Tenemos trabajo para ti.


End file.
